<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>his melody sleeps with the echoes by quietdays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279854">his melody sleeps with the echoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdays/pseuds/quietdays'>quietdays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, tell me why i wrote this can someone tell me why i wrote this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdays/pseuds/quietdays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>or the one where jihoon and jeonghan gets hitched for the fifth time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>his melody sleeps with the echoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title isnt at all related to the story i just got it from a lorca poem via telling my sister to pick between numbers </p><p>i think its sooooo funny that i wrote this for them bc i think woohan/jeonghoon/whatever this ship is called are such utter chaotic comedic bastards that im kinda !!! i wrote smth sweet for them</p><p>also i think if jeonghan didnt become an idol he'd become a professor of psychology. i think jihoon would still be a music producer and will still be super overworked so press an f for him in the chats</p><p>anyways u know the drill, this hasnt been beta-d or edited so read at ur risk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“For the last time Jeonghan, I will <em> not </em> fake propose to you when we get to the restaurant.” Jihoon practically hisses at Jeonghan as they walk together.</p><p>It’s a Saturday night. For some god awful reason the both of them are out of their shared apartment, walking towards their favorite restaurant. Jeonghan’s arm is wrapped around Jihoon’s arm (practically dragging the younger man when they walk) as he holds an umbrella. There’s a slight drizzle, nothing too heavy that it could put a damper on their plans. Besides, Jihoon would still force them to go out for their reservation even if there was a typhoon. </p><p>“Why not?” Jeonghan whines, pouting as he does so. “Is it because I’m gay?”</p><p>“Jeong--<em> what?! </em> ” Jihoon sputters out, not quite believing what he’s hearing. “Jeonghan, we’re <em> both </em> gay. We’ve been dating for a solid seven years now.”</p><p>“That doesn’t answer the question.”</p><p>“<em> Jeonghan. </em>” Jihoon says his name in the tone that warns the other to tread carefully because the next thing he says might cause Jihoon to shove him out of their shared umbrella.</p><p>“You’re no fun,” Jeonghan pouts once more. “Here I am giving you tips on how to survive the <em> real </em> world like a good hyung. Telling you to propose to me so that we’ll have a free bingsu and you don’t want it?”</p><p>“Jeonghan, the reason why I don’t want to do that is because we already did this last month. And the month before that. And then the month before that. Also the month before that.” Jihoon reminds him, “How could you forget that?”</p><p>“Mm,” Jeonghan thinks for a moment. “Ah! Then I could propose to you this time.”</p><p>Jihoon stops walking and looks at Jeonghan in disbelief. Almost as if he can’t quite believe that this man is older than him and is taking his masters in Psychology. </p><p>“Come one Jihoonie!” Jeonghan lightly bumps his shoulder while still being careful to not get any rain on the both of them. “You’ve never been proposed before, but you propose to me <em> all </em> the time.”</p><p>“Yoon Jeonghan,” Jihoon still isn’t moving from his spot. It’s kinda getting awkward now, especially since they’re getting a few stares from other people. “Are you honest to god asking me why you shouldn’t propose to me to get a free dessert? Especially after I already told you the restaurant we’re going to already saw us get engaged <em> four </em> times this year?”</p><p>Jeonghan shrugs, a smile already on his lips. It’s always fun to tease Jihoon like this. “I don’t see the problem with it.”</p><p>Jihoon has the face again. The face like he’s thinking about breaking up with his boyfriend because of the sheer dumbassery he’s witnessing. It looks cute on him. Jeonghan won’t admit it but sometimes he purposely annoys the other just to see that face.</p><p>“Tell me why I’m dating you again?”</p><p>“Because I’m cute.” Jeonghan grins at him in the cute way he knows the other can’t resist. </p><p>Jihoon rolls his eyes and bumps his shoulder to the other. “Shut up,”</p><p>“You know it’s true!” Jeonghan replies with that. Jihoon rolls his eyes again and they continue walking to their favorite restaurant.</p><p>If you ask Yoon Jeonghan what his favorite place to eat is, he’d reply with something very trendy, something very chic and hard to get inside in. A French restaurant with the best macarons or an Italian restaurant that serves pasta in cheese bowls or something equally expensive. He’s an academic, someone gunning to be a professor and a psychologist. He needs to look like the part, act like the part and <em> eat </em> like the part.</p><p>If you ask Lee Jihoon what his favorite place to eat is, he’d reply that he doesn't really care. Long nights and days at the studio working on albums of new idols’ has made him hungry enough that he can practically eat anything. However, he <em> would </em> say that he wouldn’t say no to a plate of kimchi fried rice with two eggs and extra rice.</p><p>The funny thing is, their favorite restaurant is neither of those things. It’s not even a fusion of those things. Their favorite restaurant that they regularly go to at least once a month isn’t a trendy millennial pop-up shop that they have to go through hoops just to visit. It’s not even a run of the mill regular restaurant chain that almost every mall has. Their favorite restaurant is a homey tiny space managed by an elderly woman and her daughter. It’s been around for so long that it’s become a pillar for their community. No one can fathom their place existing without this restaurant. Jeonghan sometimes thinks that he and the restaurant share the same age but he’s never bothered to check.</p><p>It’s a traditional korean restaurant that has its own cult following, making it hard to get a table unless you reserve early. Jeonghan and Jihoon goes there regularly enough that the daughter knows when to reserve and where they seat even if they forget to call in advance. They’ve been regulars enough that the owner knows they’ve been purposefully faking proposals to get a free bingsu and she just gives it to them for free as a thank you for their continued patronage. At least that’s what Jihoon tells himself when the guilt strikes him as they arrive back at their home.</p><p>(“You’re really soft-hearted, you know?”</p><p>Jeonghan laughs at him from the couch. Of course he doesn’t feel any ounce of regret, the devil doesn’t feel any sort of emotion.</p><p>“I’m just not a dick like you!” Jihoon retorts back as he puts up his coat on their coat rack. </p><p>Jeonghan just laughs louder as a response.)</p><p>It’s supposed to be like any other night when they decide to splurge because this is the only day of the month where their schedules sync up. Jihoon finally taking a break from his studio once all his idol kids are done with their recent recording and Jeonghan taking a much deserved break from constant research. Although, it’s probably not like any other night at all when you consider the fact that inside Jeonghan’s jacket is a slightly heavy small box. </p><p>The inside of the box contains a simple diamond ring, one that he took extra care in choosing. Nothing too flashy that it doesn’t match Jihoon’s aesthetic even though he was really tempted to pick out the gaudiest ring in the store just because he <em> knows </em> the other will still wear it even if he hates it. Even with the constant annoying, Jeonghan <em> still </em> loves the other. Inside the ring is an engraving: <em> ljn + yjh. </em> It’s sappy but it’s not everyday one picks out a ring that his lover will wear for the rest of their marital life. Provided, Jihoon does say yes.</p><p>Jeonghan hasn’t been this anxious in his entire life. Even if he was doing his defence for his thesis, he didn’t feel the same tension in his shoulders, acutely aware of all of the blood rushing in all of his veins, the sweat dripping on the back of his neck even if the weather is cold. If it weren’t for the fact that Jeonghan was a “good” actor, Jihoon would’ve noticed his master plan. (Actually Jihoon has already noticed, when they were back in their apartment and Jeonghan was giggling while peeking in his pocket. If it weren’t for the fact that Jeonghan said they would be late, the secret would’ve been out earlier).</p><p>They arrive at the restaurant. Jeonghan closes his umbrella and shakes off the excess water.</p><p>“Hey!” Jihoon takes a step into the side. “You’re getting me wet.”</p><p>Jeonghan waggles his eyebrows. Jihoon looks at him in disgust.</p><p>“You love me,” Jeonghan replies cheekily while he puts the umbrella on the rack outside of the shop.</p><p>“And I regret it every day of my life.” Jihoon replies snarkily while pushing the door open. He gestures to the other to go inside the room. “After you?”</p><p>“Gentleman as ever,” Jeonghan teases him but he does go inside. “If you’ll forget all the times you called me a whore.”</p><p>“Someone’s gotta keep your ego in check.” Jihoon replies, but there’s a small smile on his face.</p><p>The elderly woman who takes care of the place smiles bright when the both of them enter the place. </p><p>“Noona!” Jeonghan greets her like the kiss ass that he is. “You look young as ever!”</p><p>Jihoon rolls his eyes while the woman giggles. She quickly directs them to their seats and they order the same thing they always have. They’re middle aged men, once someone grows old, the tastes they like more or less remains the same. </p><p>“This is our seventh year together, right?” Jeonghan says as they wait for their food. </p><p>“I know it's not our anniversary just yet,” Jihoon replies back, “Don’t go asking for an anniversary gift.”</p><p>Jeonghan pouts. “Is it really so suspicious when I bring up how many years we’ve been together?”</p><p>Jihoon looks at him with an expression that says he’d be willing to list so many reasons why he's suspicious. Jeonghan doesn’t push it anymore because he’s aiming for a <em> romantic </em> atmosphere and not an annoyed one.</p><p>“I get your point,” Jeonghan sighs, acting totally out of character. “You’re right Jihoon. I’d also be suspicious of me.”</p><p>Jihoon blinks at Jeonghan. He leans over the table and puts the back of his palm on his forehead.</p><p>“Jeonghan, are you sick?” Jihoon asks, concern in his voice. “We could go home right now if you are? I’ll just pay and we can take it to go.”</p><p>“What?” Jeonghan looks confused as he shakes his head. “I’ve never been sick since I was a kid! Is it really impossible to believe that I’m siding with you for once?”</p><p>“Well, you know what they say about idiots and never getting fevers,” Jihoon teases before shrugging. “I mean, you do tease me a lot.”</p><p>“Why! Lee Jihoon, I’d never!” Jeonghan pouts as he folds his arms over his chest and looks away. “Here I am being a good boyfriend and you accuse me of teasing you? All the time?”</p><p>Jihoon looks at him with an exasperated yet fond expression. His eyes soften and he chuckles a bit. “Are you angry at me?”</p><p>“I feel <em> betrayed. </em>” Jeonghan slips into an over dramatic tone, something that toes between the line of joking and theatrical. “I--your beloved hyung--being accused of being a jokester 24/7?! Why I’d never!”</p><p>Jihoon rolls his eyes at him fondly, like he can’t believe that this is the man he’s dating. He keeps thinking like that recently, all of them in a good way. This one is also in a good way. </p><p>“<em> Fine, </em> I’ll give you a gift if you’ll forgive me?” Jihoon rummages through the inside of his jacket. </p><p>Jeonghan’s interest is piqued as he slips out of an overdramatic persona and into his normal one. He watches Jihoon fumble around his jacket, wondering what the gift could be.</p><p>“I was planning on giving you this later, after we finish eating. Preferably at home but,” Jihoon explains as he takes out a small black velvet box. He places it gently onto the table and slides it over to Jeonghan’s side. “I guess… I just couldn’t wait, especially with how much I love you.”</p><p>Jeonghan takes a moment to process the entire situation, still just looking at the box. It takes him an entire minute to realize what kind of box he is looking at right this very moment. Tears start stinging his eyes and he sniffles.</p><p>“Lee Jihoon, you <em> did </em>not!” Jeonghan exclaims as Jihoon starts to panic.</p><p>“Wh-Did you not want to--”</p><p>Jeonghan shakes his head and laughs out. Now it’s his time to rummage through the insides of his pocket in order to reveal a small red velvet box. He places it on the table and likewise slides it on over to Jihoon’s side.</p><p>“You--” Jihoon looks at the box as his brain begins short circuiting. He looks at the box and then to Jeonghan and then to the box again before shaking his head. He looks up to the other man, this time his eyes are also shining with tears and there’s a big smile on his face. “You too?”</p><p>“Yeah! Me too!” Jeonghan replies, wiping tears away from his face. He takes the box into his hand, almost as if cradling it.</p><p>“Like for <em> real </em> this time?” Jihoon stresses out but he takes the box and opens it. He looks at the ring and then back to Jeonghan, “Like for <em> real real </em> and not for a free dessert!”</p><p>“You dick!” Jeonghan laughs out but nods his head frantically. “Yes, it’s for real!”</p><p>Jihoon laughs too, and they’re probably making such a ruckus inside the store but who cares! It’s not everyday you get proposed to for the fifth time, and it certainly isn’t everyday you accidentally propose to each other for the first time.</p><p>“Oh my god, Yoon Jeonghan.” Jihoon finally says after calming down. He puts the opened box down, the ring is still inside and he’s just staring at it in disbelief. “I love you.”</p><p>Jeonghan also opens his and inside is the most beautiful ring he has ever seen. A gaudy gold ring with the biggest diamond that they can afford. Jeonghan already can see the looks he’ll get from his students and fellow professors. He laughs in glee once more.</p><p>“Lee Jihoon, you fucking bastard!” Jeonghan says, “Oh, I love you so much. Put the ring on me and I’ll put on yours for you too!”</p><p>Jihoon quickly takes his gold ring and puts it on Jeonghan’s finger. The ring is a comfortable weight on his finger. Something that he’ll be glad to get used to for the rest of his life. Jeonghan laughs again as he looks at the ring on his finger… Absolutely hideous and tacky, but he still loves it so much.</p><p>Jeonghan takes his silver ring and puts it on Jihoon’s finger. It fits perfectly too and he thinks he could just watch the other man marvel at the ring for his entirety.</p><p>“It looks good,” Jihoon says in a voice filled with wonder as he stares at the ring on his finger. “I thought you’d pick a gaudy one or something,”</p><p>Jeonghan snorts and he shows the ring on his finger to the other, “Not unlike you, I guess!”</p><p>“To be fair, I thought you’d like it.” Jihoon tries to defend himself, “It looks good on you!”</p><p>“You’re lucky that I do love it, a whole lot.” Jeonghan replies. His entire being is filled with glee and he doesn’t know if it’s right for a person to be this happy at a single time. He steals a glance at Jihoon who was still marvelling at his ring and thinks that he’s excited to spend his entire life with him.</p><p>It’s this moment that the owner’s daughter comes to their table with their food. She sets it down on their table and she spots the shiny new rings on their fingers. She looks at it curiously as she tilts her head.</p><p>“You guys are hitched?” She asks, both of her hands are on her hips as she stares at the both of them. “Like for <em> real </em> and not just for a free dessert?”</p><p>The both of them look at each other. Jihoon looks at Jeonghan like he doesn’t know if he should strangle him or just laugh. Jeonghan smiles at the girl and knows that he will never live this down the moment they come home.</p><p>“We’re engaged!” Jeonghan replies instead, showing off the big diamond on his gold ring, “For real!”</p><p>“Well, it was about time anyways! We’ll give you a lil something as a congratulations, A big red bean bingsu!” The girl whistles as she comes a bit closer to stare at it. She looks up at the both of them and narrows her eyes, “And this’ll be the last one, you hear me?”</p><p>Jihoon nods while Jeonghan merely smiles at her. She leaves after that. The both of them take a moment to stare at each other before breaking down into laughs again. It’s only after a few moments that they do actually begin to eat. The smiles on their faces never leave even until they come home.</p><p>Jeonghan is sure he’s never felt such happiness before and he thinks that he’ll never get to feel it again.</p><p>(He does feel it again, during their wedding several months later. He feels intense happiness when the both of them pick out their suits. He feels it when they’re finally in front of an altar, saying vows to each other in front of their friends and family.</p><p>He feels it again, especially, during their honeymoon. As they both bask against the light of the morning sun, as naked as the day they were born and sore as if they just did an extreme round of sports, Jeonghan is sure that he has found happiness.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>holler at me at @loonatin</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>